1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control system and a printing control method for properly printing an image transmitted from a multifunctional portable terminal. In addition, the present invention relates to a control device of a multifunctional portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to print an image taken by a digital camera, one can bring a recording medium, such as an SD card, which records an image, into a printing shop and place an order for printing the image, or one can print the image by a printer in his/her home. On the other hand, when an image is taken in a certain event, the image is desired to be printed then and there, in order that a plurality of participants in the event can share the image, for example. In order to cope with this demand, Patent Document 1 has proposed a photograph service system to be installed in an event hall, for example. The photograph service system includes a printer configured to print an image that has been wirelessly transmitted from a digital camera.
Patent Document: JP2001-197407A